


Destroying

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Board Games, Competition, Friendship, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Ko, Ko, I got it! I’ve had a wonderful idea!” he told him, running toward the phone.When Yabu managed to see what he was holding and realized it was Risk, he felt a shiver down his spine.





	Destroying

Kota tried to keep his focus on the book he was reading.

He knew that Kei was in the room with him and that he was staring, but he was dead set into not giving up to the sharp eyes he felt on him.

He succeeded for less than half an hour, before caving and raising his head, sighing.

“What is it, Kei?” he asked, hoping his voice sounded sweet enough as to not bother the younger.

Inoo snorted, having waited too long for Yabu’s attention, and collapsed next to him on the couch, crossing his leg and resting an elbow on the backrest, his face on his hand.

“Kota.” he whined. “Weather’s horrible out. By now I should’ve already been shopping with Yuuyan, and I couldn’t go out because of this damn rain.” he explained, just like he had done half an hour earlier.

“I know, Kei-chan.” the elder replied, laconic. “I'm sorry you couldn’t go out with Yuya, but I can't help it. I'm not in control of the weather. You’ll see, tomorrow it’s going to be better and you’ll be able to go shopping.” he tried to soothe him, to tell the truth not too involved in his boyfriend’s existence crisis.

“It’s not that. But I had the whole afternoon planned, what am I going to do now? Ko, I'm bored!”

The elder bit his lip, determined not to reply impolitely to him, and tried to smile to him.

“You could read something. You bought a book the other day, why don’t you start it?” he asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

The only reaction he obtained from his boyfriend was a loud snort.

“I don’t feel like reading. And I can't do that for the whole afternoon, don’t you think so? I’d get bored again for sure.” he said, curling up on the couch and staring miserably out the window.

“How about you work on your thesis then?” he suggested, thanking his reflexes which made him dodge the cushion the younger threw at him. “What? What did I say?”

“Kota, seriously, what human being equipped with a thinking mind would suggest to his stressed out boyfriend to work on his thesis? Really, does it look like a fit substitute to an afternoon of shopping?”

He didn’t wait for an answer from Kota and got up the couch, wandering throughout the apartment, getting in and out of the rooms trying to get inspired.

After a while, when Kota had given up following him with his eyes, he saw him emerge from the storage closet with a box in his hands.

“Ko, Ko, I got it! I’ve had a wonderful idea!” he told him, running toward the phone.

When Yabu managed to see what he was holding and realized it was _Risk_ , he felt a shiver down his spine.

“Kei, what...”

“Yuuyan?” his boyfriend interrupted him, gesturing to keep quiet. “Listen, since we can't go out, how about you and Yuri come here? I found _Risk_ in the closet, it could be fun, right?” he paused, while Yuya on the other end of the phone replied. “Yes, Kota is here too. I'm sure he’ll be fine with it. Okay, we’ll be waiting. See you later.” he hanged up, then he went back on the couch, looking excited at the box.

Yabu arched an eyebrow, uncertain. 

“Where is that coming from, Kei-chan?” he asked. “I didn’t think we owned any board game.”

“Yeah, well, I brought it from Iruma when I moved in Tokyo. I used to play with Aki when we were little, but then my mom ordered me to make it disappear because we tended to fight. But I had almost forgotten about it, I was lucky to find it.” he explained, opening the box and looking around, starting to clean up the mess on the coffee table to make room.

Kota kept looking at him, less and less convinced about this.

He had played board games with Kei before, and he knew how he could react and how competitive he got.

Just like Yuri.

There had to be a good reason if his mother had made him get rid of it, he was sure.

He got back to reading his book, taking advantage of the last minutes of peace he was going to have left.

 

~

 

“I want the blue troops!” Kei said, as soon as he had taken the box.

None of the others seemed to have anything against it, and they both took a bunch of troops of different colours, checking on the cards Kota had given them what their territories were.

“Oh, look.” Chinen said after a few minutes. “I’ve got Japan.” he turned toward Yuya, who had just finished positioning his troops – the purple ones – on China; he leant toward him, giving him a quick peck on the lips and smiling victoriously toward Kei.

The latter looked at Yabu, raising an eyebrow.

“Ko, I want Japan.” he hissed, while his boyfriend kept arranging his own troops.

He looked back, smiling.

“Yuri’s got the card. You can attack him, if you want to. And if conquering Japan’s part of your target.” he added, sure that Kei’s competitive side was far beyond going after the goal written in his card.

When they started playing, he realized straight away he had had his reasons to be uncertain about the whole thing.

Yuri started attacking Kei, managing to take Ukraine and Southern Europe away from him, then he handed Yuya the dice.

Inoo kept glaring at the younger until it was his turn.

Once conquered a few territories of North America he moved to Alaska and Kamchatka, wasting no time attacking Japan from there.

After Yuri had thrashed him Kei handed them to Kota, nervously biting on his lip.

“It’s not fair. I had twice his armies.” he commented with his boyfriend, while Yabu sighed silently.

“It’s the game, Kei-chan. You can be more or less lucky with the dice, you can try next turn.” he explained, staring at the board and deciding what to do.

He was supposed to conquer Australia and needed to go through New Guinea, but since the territory was Kei’s he didn’t even try.

He attacked one of Yuya’s territories, while Takaki threw a knowing glance at him, and after a short while longer he handed the dice to Yuri, more tensed than he should’ve been during an afternoon spent playing a game with his friends.

“I'm attacking Kamchatka.” the youngest of them declared with a bright smile, giving the blue dice to Kei.

Inoo arched an eyebrow, licking his upper lip and throwing them, keeping quiet while Chinen won the territory from him and stared at the board, as if he was thinking about his next move.

“Alaska.” he said then, the smile never leaving his face, and Kota clearly saw Yuya instinctively pulling his chair farther from him.

Kei clenched his fist, grabbing the dice again.

“Are you having fun, Yuri?” he asked, waiting for the other to throw his first.

“Enough, yes.” the younger confirmed, looking at his numbers and waiting for the other to throw.

When Yuya and Yabu saw the numbers on Kei’s dice they most likely had the same idea of getting up and run, but they kept still and waited for a reaction from Inoo.

“Kota!” he yelled. “Kota, it’s not fair. North America was mine! I was going to get five more troops next turn, do something!” he shouted, glaring toward Yuri, who didn’t seem bothered by the outburst at all.

Yabu opened his arms, looking miserable.

“Kei, what do you want me to do? It’s the game, you lost and I don’t see what I can do to...”

“Ah, let it go. You’re useless, as usual.” his boyfriend interrupted him, and all Kota could do was go back to his seat, waiting for Yuya’s turn and then Kei’s.

Both him and Takaki had long since realized how basically pointless was their participation to the game.

While they tried to keep a low profile, their boyfriends fought for dominion over North America, and the situation only got worse when Yuri decided to attack Kei’s territories in Africa as well.

They had been playing for over half an hour, and Kota could only hope that Kei was going to win and fast, so that he could put the board back in its box with the troops and the dice and they could start doing something else.

If possible, something more pacific and that didn’t included the chance of making Kei even madder.

“Kei, your target is to destroy the yellow troops, right?” he asked at some point, after Inoo had attacked Yuri’s armies for the umpteenth time.

Kei raised his eyes on him, snorting and grabbing the card with his goal written on it, reading it quickly.

“Oh. No. But it doesn’t matter, I can get there.” he said and kept playing, trying to conquer back all the territories lost during Chinen’s previous turn.

Kota was close to a mental breakdown, and he was starting to see why Kei’s mother, normally so permissive, had peremptorily wanted to see the game disappear.

He knew Aki well enough to imagine how destructive brother and sister could become when put one against the other.

A few minutes later, Yabu had given up playing with any coherence. He casually attacked Yuya’s territories, Takaki did the same, and they let Yuri and Kei give each other hell.

An hour into the game, when Yuri managed to conquer yet another one of Kei’s territories, the elder of the two sighed and grabbed the board, overturning it and making all the troops fall on the ground, under the other three’s astonished stares.

“I'm tired.” he declared, standing up and going to sit on the couch, exiling himself, his pride hurt.

Yuri didn’t seem to be bothered; he shrugged and chuckled, walking toward him and patting on his shoulder.

“You really are a sore loser, aren't you Kei-chan?” he said, barely dodging a blow from the elder.

Yuya quickly joined his boyfriend and pulled him toward himself, pressing a quick kiss on the side of his head, smiling.

“Let’s go, Yuri. Let’s go back home before rain gets harder.” he told him, dragging him toward the entrance while Kei was still busy ignoring them.

“I'm sorry.” Kota murmured to them, wincing. “I should’ve imagined it wasn’t going to be a good idea.”

Both Yuri and Yuya shook their head, laughing.

“Don’t worry.” Takaki said. “I'm sure one day he’s going to overcome the disgrace of having been defeated.” he raised his eyes on Kei, smiling to him. “See you tomorrow Kei-chan, are we going shopping?”

The younger threw him a haughty look.

“Not if you’re bringing that one along.” he replied, his voice neutral.

Kota looked at Chinen, relaxing only when he realized he wasn’t going to bite.

He saw them out, and once he had closed the door he pressed his forehead against it, taking a deep breath and trying to prepare psychologically before getting back to the other room.

He sat next to Kei, slowly caressing his arm with his fingertips.

“Kei-chan?”

“What?” the other asked, annoyed.

“Did you really get so mad? It’s just a game, you know it.” he tried to make him see reason.

Kei bit his lip, turning toward him and looking desperate.

“I wanted to win, Ko! You always let me win when we play together. I hate Yuri.” he whined, hiding away between his boyfriend’s arms, and Kota couldn’t help laughing.

“Kei, that’s different. I'm your boyfriend, of course I let you win if it matters so much to you. You know that Yuri’s just as competitive as you, you can't hate him for something like this.”

The younger seemed to think about it for a moment, then he shrugged and laid on the couch, his head in Kota’s lap, staring out the window.

“Next time weather’s going to be so bad we’re going to stay home. On our own.” he informed him, snuggling up against him.

“Fine. But promise me that you’re going to put _Risk_ back in the closet and you’re never going to take it out again. I completely agree with your mother, you’re dangerous with that game.”

Kei shrugged, nodding.

“That’s okay. I’ve brought a lot of other board games we can play together.” he told him, finally smiling.

Kota tried to smile back to him, then he looked toward the window, miserable.

He hoped it was going to stop raining soon.

And that it didn’t start over.

Ever again.


End file.
